The present invention relates to a pillow for use by women who are pregnant. There are currently a number of pillows specifically designed for pregnant women to aide in relieving the stress involved in routine activities such as resting, reclining and sleeping. Although these devices do fulfill their function in a limited manner, there are many improvements to be made upon these type of pillows. First, none of these pillows are fully adjustable for women of various sized frames nor are they adaptable for different stages of the pregnancy. Generally, they include some type of aperture or projection for lower support of the woman's abdomen, but they fail to be very adaptable to any position except the sleeping position.